Tamper indicating devices (TIDs) are devices or materials designed to leave permanent evidence of unauthorized access to an item or container. TIDs are used in a wide variety of applications, such as arms control treaty verification and hazardous waste management. In this regard, TIDs may provide a treaty verifier or inspector a means to detect attempts to divert nuclear material or tamper with equipment. In addition TIDs may be used to secure high value assets, information, or equipment being shipped, used, or stored in potentially hostile or unsecure locations. Other commercial applications could include providing tamper indication for shipping containers, safes or vaults, sensitive electrical distribution grid assets, sensitive equipment such as electronic polling machines, etc.
There are a number of passive seals and tamper indicating devices currently available on the market. One such type of passive seal is a loop seal. A loop seal is designed to capture the ends of a seal wire, which is a cable that must be disconnected or cut for access to the container, item, or component being sealed. However, conventional loop seals are simple mechanical devices that can be easily defeated and are not suitable for use on high value assets. For example, conventional loop seals may be vulnerable to rapid, simple, low-tech attacks, which may result in an attacker gaining entry or access to the sealed item or container without being detected.
Accordingly, a tamper indicating device that provides features for cost-effective, reliable tamper detection would be useful. More particularly, a loop seal TID that provides improved security while decreasing the potential for counterfeiting or undetected tampering would be especially beneficial.